


Happy Evil Love

by EKat18



Series: Phineas and Ferb songfics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Karaoke, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKat18/pseuds/EKat18
Summary: Based off of the song Happy Evil Love from Phineas and Ferb.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Phineas and Ferb songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772611
Kudos: 8





	Happy Evil Love

(based off of the song Happy Evil Love from Phineas and Ferb)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Come on, Red! Just one song!” Harley made puppy dog eyes at Ivy. “Please?”

“Fine! Just one!” Ivy picked up the other karaoke mike and asked, “Which song?”

“Happy Evil Love!” Harley grinned as the music started. “Love was once a crazy dream, Now it's my new evil scheme”  
Ivy picked up that she was singing the orange lines and Harley was singing the yellow ones. “And I'm as happy as can be!”  
They both started singing for the green lines. “It's the age-old story. How an evil boy meets an evil girl, We got a love strong enough to rule the whole wide world, We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff, I found my other half, yes, I got an evil love!”  
There were a few beats before Harley started singing again. “When our robot armies march”  
Ivy raised an eyebrow at the “robot armies” bit, but keep singing the duet. “To the beating of our hearts, I'm as happy as can be!”  
Harley jumped in for the next few lines again. “It's the age-old story, How an evil boy meets an evil girl, We got a love strong enough to rule the whole, wide world, We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff, You can't foil a plan that's built upon evil love!”  
Suddenly, it switched to just Ivy singing again, which almost tripped Harley up. “Oo-ooh...ooh-ooh...ooh-ooh…”  
Harley ended off the song “Evil love…”

“Never doing that again,” Ivy declared after huffed breath.

“Oh come on, Red, you loved it!” Harley hugged Ivy tightly.


End file.
